


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo Filled Sqaures (2019) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Reader is a SHIELD intern assigned to work in Tony & Bruce’s lab at the Avenger’s Tower. From the first day Bruce is especially kind to Reader and Tony begins to suspect they may have more than professional feelings for each other.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can You Feel The Love Tonight - The Lion King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501040) by Elton John. 



* * *

“I just want to say that I really appreciate you letting me work with you like this.” You thanked the respected scientists who greeted you in their shiny new lab. The lab was located on one of the lower levels of the just finished Avenger’s Tower. By lower you of course meant the fifteenth floor which was still taller than any building you had worked in previously. Tony Stark, who was to be one of your direct supervisors waved you off immediately with a dramatic flourish of his hand.

“Yeah, well Fury had an extra intern and we’ll need someone to fetch coffees for us now and then so.” Mr. Stark shrugged as if that was the end of the matter. He moved away from you to a nearby workstation.

“[Y/N], have you ever worked in a lab like this before?” Dr. Bruce Banner, your other supervisor asked you.

“Not unless you count the lab classes I had to take in college.” You confessed. The fact that you were entirely unqualified for your position, unpaid internship that it was, had not gone unnoticed by you. You had only hoped neither of your new bosses would mention it on the first day. You’d wanted, perhaps foolishly, to fool them for at least a week or two.

“It’s alright.” Dr. Banner smiled at you. “We told Fury we wouldn’t need someone with a scientific background. What did you study in college?”

“Oh uh…communications.” You mumbled, almost embarrassed at the floor. You felt you had to explain yourself. Sure, they hadn’t asked for an explanation, but you could tell by Mr. Stark’s face alone that they wanted to know how a communications major from a midlevel school had ended up working in their lab.

“There was an advertisement for internships with a government agency.” You told them. “For obvious reasons, SHIELD was very secretive about their interview process and honestly I thought I was signing up to run coffees around the FBI or CIA. But I thought a government internship might help me get an actual government job or if nothing else it would look good on my resume.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you on our team. Right, Tony?” Dr. Banner coached his friend.

“Sure. Welcome aboard, kid.” Tony nodded before swiveling his attention back to his work. “Banner, why don’t you have [Y/N] help you unpack the equipment in the corner. Maybe you can teach her what some of that stuff does.” Mr. Stark pointed to a far-off corner that was stacked high with shipping crates.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked, already picking up a clipboard and walking towards the mountain of crates.

“Improvements to the suit.” Tony supplied shortly. You followed Bruce to the corner, and he explained that each shipping crate was marked with a number. The number corresponded with a piece of equipment listed on the clipboard in his hand. The most efficient way to unpack the boxes was to cross-reference the number on the case with Dr. Banner’s list. Then you’d know exactly what was in the cases and where to put it.

“Sounds like you’ve done this before.” You observed.

“I’ve worked for the government before.” Bruce confirmed. “And I’ve moved labs with them a few times. This’ll be the best way to make sure we didn’t lose anything in transportation either.”

“Has that happened before?” You asked.

“More times than you’d think.” He answered.

As you and Bruce set to work, Tony listened to you from across the room. He wasn’t used to sharing a lab space. He hadn’t done so since his days at MIT and hadn’t anticipated this new distraction. Thankfully he’d had the foresight to build himself a private lab a few floors up for the days when the distraction was too much to bear. You and Bruce continued chatting away while you worked. He asked about your family and you asked about his work. Tony rolled his eyes at the whole thing. He wondered how long he’d have to suffer before the two of you realized you have chemistry.

**_I can see what’s happening. [What?] And they don’t have a clue. [Who?] They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line, our trio’s down to two._ **

“Okay, it’s about that time.” You declared, looking up from your watch. It was another late night at the Avenger’s Tower. You didn’t mind late nights at the tower except for the fact that your bosses never seemed to eat. “Am I getting dinner orders or are you having caffeine for the third meal in a row?”

“Actually,” Tony swiveled around in his rolling chair. You’d begun to notice that Tony never missed an opportunity to zip around in his rolling chair. It was almost like he’d challenged himself to see how long he could stay in said chair. “I could go for some Shawarma. Big guy what do you say?”

“Hmm?” Bruce looked up from the centrifuge he’d been watching with anticipation.

“[Y/N] is taking dinner orders are you hungry?” Tony called across the room to him.

“Oh, whatever Tony’s having is fine.” Bruce assured.

“I’m on it.” You vowed. In your short time working in the lab you’d also learned that Dr. Banner didn’t like to make a fuss or cause a scene. He often went along with Tony’s opinion just because it made things easier. You also knew that he wouldn’t want to have shawarma again for the fourth time that week and that there was a Thai food place a few blocks away that he was always in the mood for. So armed with a Stark Industries credit card, you stepped out for a mission of your own. 

“Are you feeding all of SHIELD on my dime?” Tony joked when you returned to the lab a half an hour later. Bruce silently rushed over to help when he noticed you struggling to carry the brown bags of Thai take out, shawarma and cold beverages.

“Not at all.” You assured Mr. Stark quickly. “I made sure to get you the shawarma you asked for.” You handed his one of the brown paper bags and a drink. “And I knew that Dr. Banner was probably sick of shawarma, so I went to that Thai place he likes.” You offered Bruce his own brown bag. He accepted the bag with a hint of hesitation.

“Oh, you didn’t have to go out of your way for me.” His cheeks reddened with guilt. “I would have just eaten what you guys were having.”

“I know.” You smiled. “But I wanted to do something special for you.”

“And what did you get for yourself?” Dr. Banner questioned. He noticed that the counter was now empty of food and drink options.

“Oh, I got…” You turned around and realized your mistake. You’d forgotten to buy yourself dinner. “Oh.”

“We can share.” Dr. Banner offered. “One of the reasons I like that Thai place so much is because they always over fill the cartons. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“It’s alright I’ll…” But as you looked into his soft inviting eyes and you found you couldn’t say no. Instead your helped yourself to one of the soda cans in the lab’s communal fridge and settled in next to Bruce. He slid a white cardboard container in your direction and offered you a smile.

**_The sweet caress of twilight. There’s magic in the air. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air. Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings? The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things._ **

You leaned against Tony’s very expensive bar. You didn’t dare claim one of the stools, they weren’t there for you. You held your drink apathetically. You’d been nursing it for over an hour now and it was getting warmer by the second. You looked down at the bar’s black marble countertop and traced one of the stone’s white veins with your finger.

You didn’t belong at this party and you knew it. Everyone else around you knew it. Mr. Stark was just being polite when he invited you. This party was supposed to be a get together for the Avengers and key members of SHIELD who’d helped the team successfully complete their latest mission. At the end of the day you were still just a lowly intern. You hadn’t earned the stripes to be at that party and you shouldn’t be there.

“[Y/N]?” A soft voice somehow managed to penetrate the booming bass Tony had cranking on the dance floor. You looked up from the marble countertop to see Bruce approaching you. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” You nodded a little too enthusiastically. “I was just thinking about heading out.”

“Heading out? The party only started an hour ago.” He frowned at you. “Why would you want to leave?” You bit your lip, wondering if you dared tell Dr. Banner the truth.

“I don’t belong here.” You sighed.

“Let me fill you in a secret, [Y/N]. I don’t belong here either.” He confessed. “I was going to get some fresh air outside; would you like to join me?” You nodded and let him lead you to an expansive deck outside.

**_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible. She’d turn away from me._ **

“What did you mean when you said you don’t belong here?” You questioned him once you were alone. You leaned against the railing; glad Tony hadn’t opted to wrap his deck in glass walls like so many other New York condos.

“You first.” He smirked.

“Me?” You pointed at yourself as if the answer should be obvious. “I’m an intern! And everyone else here at this party? I mean director Fury’s in there and Captain America. That guy has muscles for days by the way. Sorry that’s unrelated, and Mr. Stark and you? I’m a nobody compared to the rest of you. I shouldn’t be here.”

“You’re not a nobody, [Y/N].” Dr. Banner disagreed. “Do you think that Director Fury just hands out SHIELD internships? You had to overcome an extensive interview process and his approval is not very easily gained. Tony doesn’t just let anyone into his labs either. Just the other day he sent you to retrieve something from his personal lab. I haven’t even been invited in there yet.”

“It was a screwdriver.” You reminded him. “It was not big deal.”

“It was a big deal for him. Just ask Pepper.” Bruce told you. “You know, this party is for everyone who helped make our last mission successful and if you weren’t working with us, well, Tony and I would die of starvation for one.” He chuckled, trying to make you laugh. You offered a half-hearted giggle. “But seriously, you help us more than you know and you’re a fast learner. You’re a great addition to the team.”

You got the sense that Bruce wanted to say more but stopped short to stare out at the city lights. You followed his gaze with your own eyes and watched the cars and buses zoom by on the streets below. _New York City really comes alive at night._ You mused before shifting your attention back to Bruce. His face was illuminated by the city and the rest of him was backlit by Tony’s party. The effect was a dazzling glow. You wished that you could blink and take a photo so that he could see himself through your eyes.

**_He’s holding back, he’s hiding, but what I can’t decide. Why won’t he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?_ **

“Alright, it’s your turn.” You announced, regrettably breaking the silence and the illusion of his romantic lighting along with it. “Why did you say you don’t belong?”

“Well you mentioned Steve.” Bruce said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a habit you’d come to recognize as a nervous tick. “And how he has muscles for days? I mean, Thor’s a god! And-and when I stand next to the rest of the team…sometimes it’s hard to see how I measure up.”

“Are you kidding me?” You blinked at him, taken aback. “You’re amazing! Never mind the fact that you’re incredibly smart, you’re…you’re so nice!”

“Nice. Well at least I’ve got that going for me.” He laughed and looked back down at the city.

“No! I mean, nice isn’t the right word because you’re more than that.” You struggled to explain yourself. “I mean that your kind. You put other people first. The first day that we worked together, you went out of your way to make sure I felt welcomed. You always at least try to make sure that the three of us get enough sleep. You care about us all as people first. In my mind that makes you more than worthy to stand with Captain Muscles and the god of thunder.”

“That’s kind of you to say but…”

“But nothing. Didn’t you ever watch Captain Planet? Heart was always the strongest power in the end. Sure the other kids had fire and wind, but Ma-Ti had heart. That’s what you’ve got, Dr. Banner.”

“This is suddenly starting to feel like a pep talk from a sports movie.” He laughed again. “But you know, having a heart doesn’t mean anything if you have no one to share it with.”

**_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world for once in perfect harmony with all it’s living things._ **

“It’s a nice night.” You commented. “Good gentle breeze, not too hot.”

“Would you like to dance?” He asked you suddenly. You looked back into Tony’s penthouse with uncertainty. “We don’t have to go back in there.” He promised. “Not to dance anyway.”

“It would be my pleasure.” You smiled. You stepped closer to Bruce and allowed him to place his hands on your waist. You placed your own hands on his shoulders and let him guide you along on the patio. “I have to admit that slow dancing to house music with my boss was not how I saw this night progressing.”

“Trust me, this wasn’t where I saw the night going either. Not that it’s bad.” He assured you. “I’d gladly take dancing with you over schmoozing with Director Fury.”

**_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn’t look too far. Stealing through the night’s uncertainties, Love is where they are._ **

“Say is that Banner out there dancing with my intern?” Tony elbowed Steve. The billionaire had taken a break from dancing to get a drink at the bar when he noticed the two of you out on the patio.

“She’s not _your_ intern, Stark.” Steve commented, sipping from his own drink. “She’s a SHIELD intern and she doesn’t belong to anyone. Let them have their dance, who knows when they’ll have the chance again.” 

“You know,” Tony groaned, pouring himself another drink. “You are not nearly as fun as your collectable baseball cards suggest.” He walked away from the wistful Captain, not willing to let him bring down the mood. Tony continued to watch you and Bruce having a good time together out on the patio. You were the first person he’d seen that could make Bruce really smile.

**_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed, his carefree days with us are history. In short our pal is doomed._ **


End file.
